An aircraft may have one or more engines that are secured within or against another portion of the aircraft, such as a nacelle or airframe. Due to their large size, power output and other characteristics, aircraft engines may move or vibrate during operation. Engine mounts, in addition to securing engines on an aircraft, can be used to control or absorb an engine's vibrations to prevent structural instability during flight. Such instability may occur on rotorcraft, for example, if the rotor and associated engine have conflicting modes of vibration. Further complicating matters, engines may vibrate along multiple degrees of freedom at different respective magnitudes, including movement in the lateral, vertical and torsional directions. Load, motion, spatial and other operational constraints may require engine movement to be tuned or controlled in the vertical, lateral, and torsional directions. Current engine mounts, however, fail to allow for an engine's movement along the various degrees of freedom to be independently controlled. For example, current engine mounts may have stiffness in the torsional direction and stiffness in the lateral direction that are coupled to one another such that changing the stiffness in the torsional direction affects the stiffness in the lateral direction, or vice versa, making lateral and torsional engine movement difficult or impossible to independently control. Accordingly, a need has arisen for engine mounts that allow motion or vibration along the various degrees of motion of an engine to be independently tuned.